


A Very Good (Beach) Day

by Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jack and his three dads, There's art to go with that, Very very fluffy, Winchesters in Swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/pseuds/Tisha%20P%20Moon
Summary: Before Dean got taken over by Michael he mentioned he'd like to go to the beach. Sam remembers.TFW 2.0 Beach Day! Set Season 14, sometime after episode 4 "Mint Condition".





	A Very Good (Beach) Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posted just in time for summer! This fic has stunning art to go with it, lovingly drawn by @sweetheartdean. Go check her out on here and on Twitter! This fic came from a prompt on Twitter from @SPNColorPrompt (or something like that) an account I can no longer find evidence of ever existing! The prompt they gave me was "goldenrod". Oh and special thanks to friend Aleeliah who helped beta this. It would not look like this at all without her! I took some creative license in one part where I mention fires. Campfires are not actually allowed on this beach irl, so please don't try it. Enjoy!

Jack tentatively stepped off the now-ending boardwalk and onto the sand. He wished he could take off his sandals and feel it between his toes for the first time. However, his father - Castiel, that was - had advised him to wait until his body was more adjusted to the heat, or otherwise the hot sand would hurt. Sighing at his father being right so often, Jack decided it wasn’t a risk worth taking.  
They’d all come for a holiday to one of the beautiful Maine beaches: Ogunquit. The conversation had started with Sam bringing up Dean’s daydream about wanting to go to the beach. Right before Michael and Lucifer had made their big plays, and Dean had been stolen away. Jack hadn’t enjoyed remembering that. He was pretty certain that Sam had noticed his uncomfortable shifting when he’d started talking about it, as he’d found himself caught in one of his father’s reassuring looks. He’d only been able to hold Sam’s gaze for a few seconds before breaking away and leaving for a glass of water while he waited for the conversation to change. He’d walked back in on Sam suggesting a break after all the hunting they’d been doing, separately and together.  
“And we can celebrate getting you back!” Sam had finished, taking a sip from his drink with a grin.  
Dean had just rolled his eyes across the table.  
In the end, it had taken Dean some convincing to put the hunt for Michael on hold, but eventually when even Castiel had said he could use a break, Dean had given in. Which was why Jack was now carrying four, very large towels and a bucket of “sand toys”- he wasn’t sure what those were - and admiring the goldenrod flowers that this beach was famous for, bunches of which were dotted among the beach grass.  
The sky was beautiful. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such a perfect shade of blue, though it made him think of Castiel’s eyes. His father had kind eyes. All of them did. He didn't even try to stop the grin he felt forming.  
“C’mon, Jack!” He blinked at the sound of Sam’s voice, realizing he’d just been standing, blocking the entrance to the beach. Slipping and sliding on the unfamiliar substance - that is, sand - he quickly caught up with his dads where they’d managed to find a space.  
Wanting to figure out where he’d best be of help, he quickly glanced at what his dads were already doing: Dean was pulling the chairs out of their bags, Sam was setting up the beach umbrella, and Castiel was looking for a good spot for the picnic basket. Jack ended up deciding to lay out the towels, and pretty soon they had their spot all set up .  
Jack examined their attire again, still not sure about the concept of “swimwear”.  
Dean was wearing a blue and white, floral button-up over top of a black t-shirt, both of which he’d just grabbed out of the back of his drawer. Along with some weird, impractical looking shoes that he’d told Jack were called flip-flops. And of course, swim trunks. Dean’s were green. Sam had just thrown on a pair of jeans, much to his brother’s chagrin (“Sammy, it’s the beach. You can’t wear jeans!” “Dean, I can wear whatever I want.” “Well sure, if we’re talking about like, a pink shirt or something. But jeans at the beach?” “Dean-” “Okay, okay. Fine!”), but instead of a shirt he’d opted for a tank top that showcased his muscular arms. Jack wondered if Sam was hoping to have the sex with someone. He’d heard removing clothing was a good step toward that.  
He and Castiel had had to purchase bathing suits, as neither had ever had the occasion to actually use the swimming knowledge they happened to be born with. Jack had picked a pair of black ones with white trim and Dean had tossed a light blue tank at him. He’d said something about avoiding a “farmer’s tan”. Castiel had also picked out black swim trunks, but Dean had insisted he go with the blue ones with fish on them.  
“They go with your eyes, man.” Dean had immediately flushed and glanced away after he said it, as Sam covered a snort with his hand. The comment had apparently swayed Castiel’s decision though, cause Jack had noticed him smiling as he purchased them. Last to complete his outfit had been a black shirt that Dean had found at the bottom of his drawer that said “Surf Naked”. Sam had coughed a lot when he’d seen it.  
Jack turned to look at Dean just as he sat down in one of the low beach chairs, the oldest Winchester giving a contented sigh. “Ahhh. Now this is the good stuff.” And he tucked his hands behind his head with a smile.  
Jack continued to stand there awkwardly, as did Castiel. Jack looked at his father, but he seemed to be just as clueless about the next part of the procedure as Jack was.  
“You guys.” Jack turned to Sam as he started speaking from his own chair, book held loosely in his hand. “What are you doing?”  
Cas spoke before Jack did. “I think we are both unsure what it is we’re supposed to do next.” Cas looked at him for confirmation that he was correct, and Jack nodded at him. “Well, Cas, have you never been to a beach before?” Sam asked incredulously.  
“Of course!” Cas’ voice was indignant. “But never for vacation.” Jack heard Sam’s chuckle at Cas swiveling his head around to look at the fellow tourists in obvious puzzlement.  
“You go swimming!” exclaimed Sam. “Or you lay in the sun, or build a sandcastle, or -”  
“Is that what these are for?” Jack held up the bucket of sand toys, looking at it with interest.  
“Yeah,” Dean spoke up. “You use the bucket and the shovels and you build stuff with the sand. Tell you what.” Jack kept his eyes on Dean as he shifted in his chair. “You guys go do some swimming, and when you get tired we can build some castles of our own!”  
“Will you come with us?” Jack asked, very excited at the prospect of swimming.  
He watched Dean look down at his chair longingly before turning back to his and Castiel’s unintentional puppy eyes. Dean groaned, starting to pull his shirts off. “Fine! Not for long though!”  
Jack smiled to himself. He’d seen Sam use what Dean called “damn puppy eyes” before, so he’d practiced the look in the mirror. He couldn’t believe it had worked the first time he’d tried, though!  
He turned back towards Castiel, who grinned at him when he noticed his excited face.  
“Sammy!” Jack turned around to see Dean pointing a finger at his brother. “If I gotta go, you’re coming with me!”  
Sam glanced up at the three of them from his book and snorted. “That’s not how it works, Dean.”  
“Please, Sam?” Jack turned on the puppy eyes, while Dean and Cas spoke quietly together.  
Sam glared at his expression before putting his book down and running a hand down his face. “Now I know how Dean feels,” he mumbled, all three of them hearing anyway.  
Jack and Dean grinned at him, Dean turning away from Castiel to clap Sam on the back as he joined the group. “Smart choice.”  
Jack stepped closer as Castiel leaned in conspiratorially. “Dean told me if you didn’t come with us he was going to throw a bucket of ocean water on you.”  
Dean rolled his eyes as Sam turned on him. “Dude, seriously?! You could’ve gotten my book wet!”  
“Oh, I was not. Cas was… exaggerating! Now, c’mon, let’s go!” And he jogged off toward the the water.  
Sam just sighed, pulling off his tank top and jeans - exposing the swim trunks underneath - and tossing them towards the chairs. Jack and Castiel quickly followed suit, and they all rushed after Dean, sandals digging into the sand-turned-mud with every step.  
Jack felt his grin grow as he practically pranced toward the water, and finally he was at the edge, carefully pulling off his sandals, and setting his feet on the ground. The soft sand, much cooler this close to the water, caressed his toes as he wriggled them around.  
“Jack! C’mon!” He heard Sam call from a ways off.  
Jack looked up, noticing that Sam had a funny kind of smile on his face as he watched him. Suddenly he was jumping backwards as a wave of freezing water splashed over his feet. No one had told him beach water was so cold!  
\- - -  
Sam smiled to himself, heart warming immensely as he watched Jack feel the sand on his toes for the first time. The way his eyes went wide and his smile grew. He couldn’t think of any other word to describe the whole scene other than precious.  
Dean sidled up to him in the knee-deep water, giving his chest a slap with the back of his hand. “Just wait till he feels how cold this water is.” Dean smirked as he gave Jack a careful look.  
Sam grinned at his brother. “Oh, hell yes.” He raised his voice loud enough to be heard over the slight wind. “Jack! C’mon!”  
Cas came up on his other side, just as water washed over his feet and the two brothers burst out laughing. “Why are you laughing at Jack?” Cas’s tone was confused, and mildly offended on Jack’s behalf.  
Dean could barely get the answer out. “Jack… the water… his face!” He gave up, clutching his chest as he gasped for air between laughs.  
Sam watched Cas look back at his son, reexamining. Sam also took in Jack’s startled expression a second time. A twinge of guilt flashed through him. Opening his mouth to call out to him, apology already forming on his lips, he choked and spluttered on a mouthful of water. Sure he was coughing up a lung, he saw Dean racing to get away out of the corner of his eye.  
“Really, Dean?” Sam asked with a pretend sigh. “Pretty sure I can beat you at this.” Quickly catching up to his brother, he fixed an evil grin on his face, before shoving water at him hard. Dean went under for a minute with the force of it. Sam held up the offending hand as Dean flailed to the surface. “Bigger hand, can move more water.” He grinned.  
That was the start of the water fight. Pretty soon Cas got caught up in it, and then, once he got used to the water, Jack. Sam noticed Jack taking more time outs, probably cause he didn’t have the same big brother vs. little brother drive that he and Dean had.  
As Sam got a mouthful of salty water for the umpteenth time, he wondered when the last time he’d felt this relaxed was. The last time he’d seen Dean and Cas, and even Jack so… carefree. Dean… well, that ghost inhabiting horror movie characters that they’d ganked a few weeks back had had him pretty loose and smiling. But even then, it had been a case they were working.  
Sam dodged a wave from Cas. Him he hadn’t seen like this since he’d taken on his Lucifer hallucinations and gone insane. Yeeaaahh, that kinda spoke for itself.  
Cas darted away from Sam’s retaliating splash at the last minute, which ended up hitting Jack squarely in the face. A guffaw punched out of Sam when he saw the shocked look on the boy’s face. He didn’t stop laughing until Jack jumped on his back, trying to pull him under.  
The kid hadn’t had a very long life and it had mostly been one trauma after another. Sam knew Jack’d been having a really hard time since losing his powers, so he was glad that they’d given him this chance to make some memories. Show him life wasn’t just all monster-hunting and death.  
And he was pretty sure they succeeded. The sounds of splashing and going under, shouts of glee and shouts of dismay filled the air. The joy of feeling alive was in everything they did.  
Next thing they attempted was a chicken fight. Dean insisted no beach trip was worth its salt (“Pun intended,” he said with a wink) without one, so the two brothers squared off with Cas and Jack on their shoulders.  
Sam grunted as he swerved back. “Dean, quit it!” His voice was tight as he attempted to keep the grin off his face, dodging another attack from Dean trying to trip him. “You’re not gonna like it if I start fighting back.”  
“Sam,” Cas growled, as he almost lost his balance atop his shoulders. “Please focus!”  
“It’s not me, it’s Dean!”  
\- - -  
Castiel and Jack locked arms, now focused solely on desperately trying to keep their balance as Sam and Dean both started fighting beneath them.  
Jack looked slightly terrified as they held on for dear life.  
Knowing Jack’s past, and what he’d done daily in the alternate reality, Castiel found this incredibly amusing.  
Any thinking Cas had been doing was abruptly cut off as he found himself jerked out of Jack’s grasp. He hit the water hard, Sam underneath him. Yanking himself to the surface, he tried to disentangle himself from Sam. Raucous laughter greeted his ears as he came up. He wiped the water out of his eyes to find Jack still atop Dean’s shoulders, both of them laughing at him.  
Sam breached the surface just as Castiel decided that he’d had enough of Dean’s sneaky tactics.  
He greatly enjoyed the look of surprise on Dean’s face as Cas put both hands on Dean’s chest and shoved. He did feel slightly guilty for his innocent son, but seeing Dean come up flailing and sputtering felt very good.  
“Oh, you-!” Cas heard Dean cut himself off as he inhaled the mouthful of water that Cas had had the foresight to splash at him as he darted away. He started swimming toward shore, laughing at Dean’s attempts to keep up with him. “Try and catch me, slowpoke!”  
He heard Dean growl behind him.  
\- - -  
Back in the water, Sam gently took Jack’s arm and, after helping him get his feet under him, started back toward the beach.  
\- - -  
Stepping out of the water, Dean felt the kind of exhaustion that only comes from swimming. The kind that seems to takeover your whole body, making you want to drop onto the nearest bed and sleep for a week. Cas seemed to be feeling it too, as Dean watched him visibly droop, further up the beach.  
Cas smirked, though it was drained and asked, “Tired, Dean?”  
He clapped an arm across the angel’s shoulders. “Yes, actually.” He grinned at the startled look on Cas’ face at his honesty. Tightening his grip a little more than necessary he said, “But I will get you back.”  
Cas just rolled his eyes.  
“No, no, I will! But right now, let’s go make us some sandcastles!”  
\- - -  
When Sam and Jack finally made it back to the beach, Dean and Cas were knee-deep in castles. Dean had got Cas to fill some of their buckets up with water, while he engrossed himself in mixing some of it with the sand. It made a much better mixture for sculpting. He felt a tap on his shoulder while making the second batch. Looking up, he saw it was Sam.  
“I’ll get the sandwiches, while you show Jack sandcastles?”  
He nodded as Sam walked away and Jack sat down.  
“Okay,” Dean turned toward Jack and Cas. “So there’s really not much to it…”  
\- - -  
Their fight in the water had used up most of the afternoon, so it wasn’t long before it started getting dark. Thankfully, they all still managed to spend the remaining hours happily. Sam, reading in his chair, and Cas, Dean, and Jack building their castle empire.  
When campfires started appearing on the beach, everyone collectively decided that the sandwiches they’d had hours ago had not been enough food.  
Dean suggested they go someplace nice. So while he looked up a few places that would let them in in their bathing suits, the three others cleaned up.  
When everything was finally packed away in the Impala, Dean drove them to a family friendly restaurant that themed their entire decor after the Ogunquit beach. Goldenrod flowers and their deep, rich yellow hue were everywhere.  
Sniffing the air, Jack decided that Dean had picked a good restaurant. The smells wafting off of the other tables were amazing. When the menus came around, Dean insisted Castiel and Jack try the seafood (“We’re in Maine, you’ve never had it, you’re getting it.”) and for once, Sam agreed with him. Dean himself ordered a chicken dinner (“I’ll just steal some fish off of you guys!”) and Sam decided on a gourmet burger that set everyone’s mouths watering when they saw the picture.  
Carefully tasting the tiny bite he’d scooped up, Jack discovered Dean was right. Seafood was very good. Out of everything on the platter though, he thought the deep-fried scallops were his favourite. Crunchy and chewy. Cocking his head, he took another bite. I didn’t know food could be like that. As he ate, though, the thing he enjoyed most was listening to his dads’ conversation. The lulling quality their voices had on him, combined with the day’s exertions, fresh air, and the dim lighting in the restaurant soon had him fighting to keep his eyes open.  
He lost his battle at hiding it just a second later.  
\- - -  
Sam almost dropped his fork, startled, as something heavy dropped onto his shoulder. At his brother’s barked out laugh across the table, he looked down to see Jack, fast asleep. Aw, poor kid, he thought, smiling down at their son. At least he’s bone-tired because of a day of fun instead of- Sam cut that thought off. He wanted to stay positive right now.  
Touching Jack’s arm with one hand, he flinched slightly at the chilled temperature of the younger man’s skin. He glanced behind them. Well no wonder. Jack’s sitting right in front of the air conditioner. Quickly unwrapping the flannel he’d tied around his waist for just such an occasion, he awkwardly draped it over his son’s narrow shoulders. His heart then grew two sizes when Jack snuggled even deeper into his chest.  
Across the table he heard “Cas!”, and looked up in time to see Dean wack Cas with the back of his hand, trying to get his attention. When Cas did take his eyes off his sleeping son, Dean pointed at him and Jack and mimed clicking a camera. Sam huffed a laugh at Cas’s confused expression and just went back to fondly observing the sleeping nephilim. He heard the tell-tale click, click and then Dean and Cas were crowding around him, Dean whispering “Selfie!” in his ear. Sam looked up at the camera just in time to smile.  
Because, honestly, how great was this? That they were all still here to take these silly pictures and not at the top of a hunter’s pyre? He was just so damn grateful to be alive.  
He shared a look with Dean and Cas and discovered the exact same gratitude in their eyes.  
All the clicking and jostling managed to rouse their young boy from his stupor though.  
“Hey Jack. You a little tired there, buddy?” Sam watched Dean ask with a teasing grin as Jack lifted his head blearily.  
Sam had to chuckle as Jack looked at his father’s shoulder with a look of confusion, at his dads’ faces, back at his shoulder, back at their faces, until all three men were rolling with laughter.  
\- - -  
Jack gave a tentative smile, pleased that his fathers were happy, but unsure how he’d done it.  
After a few minutes of not being able to catch their breath, they quieted down just enough for Dean to say, still chuckling, “Let’s get you home, Jack.”  
While Dean payed the bill, Jack tried to fend off Sam and Castiel helping him to the car (“I’m fine, I can walk-” “Jack, you’re asleep on your feet, man. Just lean on Cas, okay? We’ll get you out there.”). Honestly, he wanted to protest more, to be a real Winchester, but he almost tripped twice just getting around the table, and he was very sleepy… he covered a yawn, glaring at the floor just a little as Castiel put an arm around his shoulders and he felt Sam put a hand on his back.  
He dozed all the way back to the motel, though he tried his best to stay awake and alert, cause you never knew what could happen. But then his father guided his head down to rest in his lap, to lay down in the backseat. It all became too much when he laid his trench coat overtop of him.  
Castiel shut down his sleepy, muffled protests with a firm use of his first name. He had to admit though, he really did like the way Castiel’s hand was moving through his hair. It was soothing. He wondered if this was something human fathers did, and if Castiel had learned it from them. Maybe Sam and Dean had showed him, was his last thought before his mind shut down.  
Jack got woken up a few minutes later by Castiel trying to help him out of the car. Dean came over next and they both helped to keep him upright. He couldn’t seem to stop swaying. Once again, ignoring his protests (“I’m fine!” “You’re not fine Jack, you’re barely walkin’ straight.” “Dean is right-” “Say that part again?” “We will help keep you on your feet.”), they finally made it inside.  
Sam quickly rushed in the door behind them to pull the covers back. Jack felt his knees touch the bed and and an instant later let himself drop like a stone. He felt someone take his shoes off as he burrowed further into the pillow. It had been a good day. He was glad to see his fathers’ so happy and he’d had fun trying and doing so many things for the first time.  
He did hear one last bit of conversation though:  
“Hey Jack, maybe tomorrow we’ll take you out to try ice cream, eh?”  
“I think he’s already out, Dean. Just let him sleep.”  
“Relax, Sammy. Cas, is he out?”  
A hand in his hair again.  
“Not quite. I think he can still hear us…” Now whispering in his ear. “Sleep, Jack. Peace be with you.”  
And he was out.  
\- - -  
Above him, the three men that called themselves his fathers smiled at their sleeping boy, at each other, then went quietly about the task of putting things away.  
It had been a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy! Please leave a comment and/or kudos, I'd love to hear from you either way<3


End file.
